Truth Be Told
by Kateruchan
Summary: Misaki and Usagi have finally decided to tell the oblivious Takahiro about their relationship. Rated T to be safe.


_Nii-chan...How can I tell you this?_

Misaki's hand shook as he dialed his elder brother's phone number. A part of him wished that his brother wouldn't answer and that he'd have to leave a short message. Another part of him negotiated to immediately hang up the phone and forget the issue or not speak of the subject with his brother at all. Even though it's clear that Misaki REALLY doesn't want to do this, there's one thing that makes him do it anyway: Usagi-san.

Yes, they spoke about it and yes, they agreed to reveal their relationship to Takahiro. Even if he didn't agree to their endeavors, they decided to stay together either way. But, one problem was how ridiculously oblivious and air-headed Takahiro was and how he landed with someone like Manami, who is nothing like said air-head, was a mystery in itself.

"Hello? Misaki?" Takahiro's voice made Misaki jump and almost drop the phone, causing him to juggle with it for the next few seconds until he finally had a good grip on the reciever.

"A-Ah, yes! Hello, Nii-chan!" Misaki nervously laughed.

"Misaki is there something wrong? Are you alright?" Takahiro asked worriedly.

"N-Nii-chan, I'm fine! I just wanted to ask you if you and Nee-san would...uh...come over for lunch tomorrow." Misaki said awkwardly.

"Sure! What's the occasion?"

"Nothing really, it's just..." Misaki trailed off when he noticed Usagi listening in on the top of the steps. He waved his hand in a gesture to continue.

"It's just what?"

Misaki quickly replied, "There's something Usagi-san and I need to talk with you about."

"Oh, I see. Manami and I will be there tomorrow. Is two o'clock okay?" Takahiro sounded slightly worried.

"Uh- Y-yeah! That's fine!" Misaki replied quickly.

"Is it alright if we bring Mahiro along?"

"Uh, n-no...this is more of an adult matter. I have to prepare dinner now! Bye, Nii-chan!" And with that, the phone was hung up.

He suddenly felt Usagi hug him from behind.

"It'll be fine, Misaki." He said softly in his ear.

Despite being embarrased, Misaki leaned into the hug. He could smell the cologne mixed with cigarette smoke, a familiar scent that seemed to calm him. Though, he wouldn't admit it.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki asked after a moment of silence.

"Hm?"

"What if...what if Nii-chan hates us after we tell him?"

"Well," Usagi squeezed Misaki's waist a little. "That would be impossible, considering the fact that he's your brother, though...he may hate me."

"How could he hate you? You're his best friend!" Misaki said, baffled.

"Once we tell him everything, he'll figure out that I was the one who started all of this and got his precious younger brother involved." He said as he rested his head on Misaki's shoulder.

Misaki didn't reply because he was right. Yes, it was true that Usagi began their relationship, but the feelings were returned. Even if Usagi was hated by Takahiro, it wouldn't change the truth or their relationship.

Misaki glanced at the clock. "I've got to go make dinner now." He said and began struggling to move out of Usagi's grasp.

The problem was that Usagi wouldn't let go.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki exclaimed in an irritated tone. "Let go! If you want to eat, then let me go!" He struggled to get out of Usagi's strong arms.

"But I'm hungry for Misaki." Usagi said in a bit of a husky tone that made a small shiver run down Misaki's spine. A blush crept its way on Misaki's face.

"D-Don't say such embarrassing things!" Misaki scolded.

Suddenly, Misaki was thrown on the couch.

(/0/) USAGI-SAAAAAN!

Takahiro stood beside Manami as he knocked on Usagi's door three times. He heard some shuffling until the door was opened by Usagi himself.

"Akihiko! It's been a while!" Takahiro said with a nod of agreement from his wife.

"It has, Takahiro. Please, come in." Usagi san smiled and stepped to the side to let the two inside.

They remembered the very clean environment and smelled something cooking in the kitchen.

"Misaki," Usagi called. "Takahiro and Manami are here!"

A loud clanging sound was heard right after the announcement and then a nervous voice. "O-Oh okay! Be there in a minute!"

Misaki mentally prepared himself as he finished up the lunch he was making. He set up the bowls and plates that were going to be put on the dining room table. He hurriedly walked out into the livingroom and saw Takahiro's smiling face as he gave him a hug.

"My little brother! I've missed you!" Takahiro exclaimed.

"Nii-chan! We talk every three days!" Misaki whined, a little embarassed by his brother's reaction.

"Nice to see you again, Nee-san." Misaki greeted Manami after Takahiro let him go.

"Yes, it's been too long, Misaki!" Manami replied with a smile.

"How's Mahiro?"

"He's fine, though, he was upset that he wasn't able to see you." Manami laughed a little.

"Tell him that Uncle Misaki will make it up to him." Misaki smiled as he remembered the hyper boy.

After leisurely talking and laughing, the four were moved to the dining table and were served lunch with the help of Manami. As they all sat down, the conversation began. Misaki and Usagi sat next to eachother with Manami and Takahiro across the table.

"So, Misaki and Akihiko, there was something you wanted to discuss with us?" Takahiro asked.

Misaki's heart began to pound and he glanced at his lover next to him who looked calm. A feeling that he couldn't understand in this situation.

Usagi answered, "Misaki has been here for a while and we-"

"Is Misaki interfering with your work? Is he troubling you?" Takahiro interrupted in a worried tone.

"No! Not at all! Misaki has never troubled me once." Usagi said.

"That's good, so what is it?" Takahiro waited patiently for a reply.

Usagi looked a bit annoyed. " As I was saying, Misak has lived here for quite some time. He does all of the house work and I have expressed that I'm not able to live without him. I have also convinced you of letting him stay here many times before. Misaki has also expressed not wanting to leave either." Misaki nodded in agreement.

"So, what does this have to do with anything?" Takahiro asked.

"I've also was never interested in women and neither has Misaki. Our relationship has also progressed." Usagi obviously hinted. Misaki was growing impatient. The picture could be clearly seen. Except for Manami who looked quite surprised.

"Everyone has their preference, right? And it's good that you have a good relationship." Takahiro took a sip of tea.

Manami quietly face palmed herself when her husband wasn't paying attention. The picture was not got for it obviosly was never there to begin with.

Usagi sighed. "Misaki and I are...in a romantic relationship."

Takahiro chocked on his teach and began to sputter and cough at the confession. Manami patted his back.

"What did you say?" Takahiro couldn't believe it.

"W-We're dating, Nii-chan." Misaki said. He was a bit frustrated and wanted the conversation over with.

Usagi put a hand over Misaki's who held it in return. "We're lovers, Takahiro."

The two males were going to repeat themselves until it got through to Takahiro's thick skull. It seemed to have worked.

Takahiro looked at Misaki. "Is this true?"

Misaki nodded and blushed furiously. He then stared down at the table. "You...You don't have to accept us right away, Nii-chan. But, that's the way things are and-"

"Misaki, are you happy?" Takahiro asked seriously.

Misaki looked up at him. "Yes, I'm...I'm v-very happy..." He said quietly.

Takahiro stood up and ruffled Misaki's hair. "That's all that matters."

With those words, Takahiro began to leave the room with Manami yelling after him as she chased him near the door, "Takahiro! You can't just leave! Takahiro!"

Takahiro stopped and glared at her. "What else is there to say!?" When he received no answer from his wife he continued. "What!? Am I supposed to happily accept this right away!? It's my best friend and my little brother who are ten years apart in a relationship like...like this! I just need to think..."

Takahiro left the three in the room alone, in the silence. Manami turned back to the couple who stood by the couch. Misaki had his head down and Usagi had a sad look as he comforted the younger male.

"So, I was right..." Misaki sounded like he was about to cry. "Nii-chan does hate us..."

Manami ran up to Misaki and put her hands on his shoulders. "No, he doesn't! He's just...surprised. Give him some time and he'll reach out to you, okay? I've got to go...I'll talk to him."

She received a mumbled "Thank you, Nee-san." and left the apartment.

Usagi hugged the brown haired man and rubbed his back soothingly. He heard a small sniff from the face that was buried in his chest.

"I'm sure he'll come around, Misaki. Either way, I'm never letting you go." Usagi said softly.

"I know..." Came the muffled reply.

"I love you." The older man said with ease.

"...e you too."

The reply was barely audible but the feeling behind it was louder than anything else.

JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR

I couldn't sleep decided to finish this story that I was working on out of boredom. Ja ne.


End file.
